


A paintbrush says I love you

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Other, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy watches a porno and gets the genius idea to shove paintbrushes up Merton's ass.</p><p>Okay this is modeled off of story I heard on the city square about a brother who watched porn and shoved a paint brush up his older brother’s ass.  Now this is slightly altered for this genre but it works just the same.  I thought this would be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A paintbrush says I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Bret, Lucas, and Ryan. May the Paintbrush hilarity continue right on going.
> 
> Written back on 8/11/2004 so not that old… but it's getting a touch up here y gallery on 9/6/2009. And reposted on a03 on 8/29/2014

A Paint Brush says I love you

Tommy looked around every little bit. Sure he'd done this before but he never got used to the feeling that he might be watched. Why being watched would worry him he never quite understood. Sure he felt dirty sitting down to beat off to porn, and he didn't have anything to be ashamed of on his body. But something about it just made him nervous. It was probably that he’d been watching porn as Merton rested in the back of the lair. It wasn't that uncommon for Tommy to be over at Merton's house this late in the evening, hell he practically lived here he was here so often. And there was no real reasons to be up right now, what with Merton being asleep and Tommy having a test the next day. But god he loved Merton’s dad for springing for the full cable, unlike his conservative parents. But what had really interested him, not to mention made him nervous, was the fact that in one of the porns he’d been watching the guy had walked over to his best friend and planted a paint brush up the other guy’s ass.

Now, Tommy had an image to protect here. What would people think if they caught him not only beating off to porn but to porn where guys shoved paintbrushes up each other's asses? He wasn't about to broadcast that not only had he liked watching it being done, his mind was now solely fixated on it. Maybe it was that it happened so quick the guy with the paintbrush in his ass didn’t seem to notice. Or the way he moaned while his buddy slowly fucked him with the hard shaft of wood. Tommy had been sitting there jerking off for a while now, and trying to figure out what that would feel like, getting something shoved up your ass. Not that he hadn't tried once but he never spoke about that.

Now Tommy wasn’t stupid. He knew it would hurt more then his fingers had. He’d read enough porn mags and the like and some fan fics, to which he owed Merton for turning him on to, on the net to know that this was going to hurt. He was glad Merton let him use the internet when ever he wanted while he was here because he'd found a few sites and book marked them to go back and read more stories on the sites. But watching that guy shove that paintbrush up his buddy’s ass had made Tommy hot. So hot in fact that his cock just wouldn’t quit throbbing while he held it tightly from his wiry crotch. Slowly he got up and searched Merton’s desk. Sure enough the Goth boy had a paintbrush in the can of writing tools. Tommy grinned and blinked as he looked down and noticed a scribbled note, ' _By more hand lotion, seem to be running out._ ' Sure Merton was running out, he used enough of it every time he was over here jerking off.

This was about to be fun for Tommy, he looked around and when he realized the coast was clear he dropped his pants and hiked his leg up onto Merton's desk. He had the paintbrush poised at his tight virgin hole ready to thrust in when Merton snored in his sleep and startled him. The reality of the situation began to weigh in on him and he decided he'd better not do it to himself. But the idea was burning itself in his mind and he looked at Merton who was lying on his belly. With a smirk on his face he stalked over to Merton’s bedside and waited till he was sure there was no chance of Merton waking before striking. Forgetting utterly that his pants and boxers were next to the desk.

It would be embarrassing to explain why he’d started taking Merton’s pants down in the back while not wearing. Not that this was going to be any easier to explain if Merton woke up once the paintbrush was in his ass. And while it was going to be hard enough to explain if he managed to get the paintbrush up Merton’s ass, Tommy figured he was going to have a harder time explaining his boner. Not that his mind was really focused that much on the consequences of his actions.

Tommy used his wolf strength to lift Merton up at the waist and reached around to undo the tie that held Merton’s pajama bottoms so snug to his body. With that part done, now was the time to strike Tommy's mind already full of images of how this was going to look. With a speed and precision Tommy couldn’t have achieved with out his wolf powers, he pulled Merton’s pajamas down to his knees. Tommy noticed it then, the thing that Merton kept hidden in his baggy pants, that perfectly rounded ass. Silently he thanked whatever god or gods Merton prayed to all the time for granting Merton such and ass. Tommy had always been an ass man, he just got off on guy's asses. And the pale well-toned example of man flesh in front of him was just stirring his needs all the more.

With a determined look and a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous, poured some of the lube he used on his fingers. After all, there wasn't any need to making this painful. But praying once more that Merton wouldn't wake up till Tommy had done and that this was over didn't hurt. Working more and more lube into Merton helped to loosen him up, all the while he was getting off on finger fucking his best friend. Tommy mentally wondered how good it would feel to thrust his hard needy prick into Merton but Tommy knew he couldn't just have sex with Merton and not tell him. If they ever did hook up he wanted Merton to not only remember but to look on it with joy.

Tommy was deeply enjoying this so far, but Tommy knew Merton was still too far from being loose enough to take much more then his fingers. Though the thick paintbrush was maybe a quarter of the thickness of Tommy's cock. The image of him doing this later on to prepare Merton flashed across Tommy's mind and he moaned as his cock leaked precum on Merton's leg. Reaching behind the pillows and into the secret compartment where Merton stashed his porn Tommy found what he was looking for, a bottle of the specialty lube Merton kept for himself. Not that Merton dreamed that Tommy knew where this bottle was let alone what it was for. It had special chemicals in it that gave a damn good time with the friction related to sex. Tommy was hoping that it would help with the paintbrush and he coated it liberally with the new lube.

' _Old buddy, this is going to be fun. I almost wish you were awake for this._ ' Tommy thought to himself, his own rampant cock standing straight out from his crotch as he braced himself for what ever came. Not daring to say anything aloud, for fear of waking Merton, Tommy simply opted to word his ideas in his mind. He’d slept here enough to know that Merton may be a sound sleeper but there were times when he could still be woken up with great easy. It mainly depended on the sound and his dreams, and the sounds he was making just then were the ones he made when he had slept through the pipe bursting in the middle of the lair. But Tommy had slowly begun to see the patterns to it all so it was easy for him to tell now.

Pouring a liberal amount on the paintbrush, for good measure, Tommy proceeded on pouring some right on Merton’s ass hole. This was going to be messy but it would help, or so Tommy kept telling himself, not that he ever expected to have to explain to Merton why he's ass was lubed up. Tommy continued fingering Merton until his tight pucker was loose enough to take more. Then quickly he worked the paintbrush in until it was half way up Merton's once virgin hole. Tommy was quite pleased with himself, until Merton rolled onto his side, fear instantly sparking through out Tommy's being.

“Negative 93,001!” Merton said in his sleep. _Good, a math dream._ Tommy wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He slept for hours on those, sometimes he never even woke up during the night. But with him on his side, Tommy could managed to sneak a peek at his friend’s cock. He'd showered here, and Merton had walked in on him more then once. Hell all of Merton's family had walked in on him several times. But in all the time he spent over here he'd never once seen Merton's body. The closest was when Merton wore his bathrobe to get some cloths before going into the bathroom to change. As he fucked his friend’s once virgin ass with the paintbrush, Tommy watched as Merton's cock got hard slowly. Once Tommy picked up the pace, he found that special spot, that sweet spot inside every man and pounded away at Merton's prostate. Violently striking it with every thrust of the paintbrush Tommy watched with glee as Merton moaned and moved about in his sleep. He knew he was on dangerous ground here, turning a math dream into a sex dream like this.

 _That’s it buddy._ Tommy thought as he pushed it a couple more times. Watching Merton’s cock jerk and twitch told Tommy Merton wasn’t that far form cumming. Just a few more well placed strokes, and he’d have his little bit of joy. Thoughts of how much he came when he jerked off alone flooded Tommy's mind and he wondered if he should put something in front of Merton's cock to ketch the cum. He was looking around the lair for what Merton could possibly use for his cum rag when it happened.

As he hit Merton’s prostate one last time Merton erupted. Screaming something out about the laser pointer in his ass while he was shooting his load not just on the bed, or just on himself, but over onto the wall, the floor, and several books. Tommy had never seen someone bust a nut so fucking big. Not even Trevor, one of the guys on the team, and he had what the other's called big bull nuts and delighted in splashing his cum on the guys in the locker room. No, Merton definitely came more then Trevor did, white washing the room with his seed. There was no way Tommy could clean all of this up. He’d never watched Merton have an orgasm before, so he had no way of knowing before hand that Merton had such intense orgasms. _He does this every time he rubs one out?_ Tommy shook his head as he took the paintbrush out and cleaned it with a towel laying on the floor. He quickly moved back to the bed and sat back down in time to see Merton’s expression. Fear took him as he looked down first at his hands and next at his friend’s face.

“Tommy? What’s going on?” Merton looked up, his mind only vaguely taking in Tommy's hard cock only inches from his head, and his slick hands nearly as close. He looked from Tommy's cock to his friend's face and looked utterly confused.

"You're dreaming." Tommy lied, hoping Merton would just go with it.

"Oh." Merton shrugged and gave Tommy's a cock a firm tug bringing Tommy over the edge to the orgasm he'd been edging for hours before he'd decided to try the paintbrush. "Least Tommy won't know I dreamed about his big cock in my hand then." Merton murmured before passing out again.

"Say what…?" Tommy blinked.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Egads, Merton is in for a shock if he ever finds out what Tommy did. But that’s for if I ever decide this needs a sequel. Later Fokes. Besides, I think this is a permanent stand-alone story, unless I get talked into it.
> 
> And for those of you wondering the old ending was when Merton wakes up and talks with nothing beyond that… so I added a little to the ending. Originally this was only two pages long in twelve-point font and single-spaced. But now it's just a few lines fewer than five pages.


End file.
